Flipped
by ClockworkRabbit
Summary: Before Dean's last two weeks are up, Sam gets a chance to prove to Dean that he can do just as well as he can.


**Set at the end of Season 3 between "Time is On My Side" and "No Rest for the Wicked."  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**

* * *

**

Sam glanced over at his thoughtful brother as the rain pelted the windshield. They had been parked on the side of the road for ten minutes now, and Sam was worried about what Dean was thinking about.

He cleared his throat.

"Ah, Dean? Maybe we should go find some motel to stay in for tonight…? I'm pretty sure if a demon attacks, Ruby will warn us beforehand…" he said quietly.

"Here we go again with Ruby… Dean sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Sam sighed as well, turning his eyes back to the rain hitting the windshield.

"I was just saying…" he whispered.

There was another awkward silence between the two brothers.

"…Dean?"

"What?"

"Please, can we go to a motel? I saw one in that town we came through…"

"What's wrong with sleeping in the car?" Dean looked over at his brother.

Sam now seemed to blush. "There's something I want to do…" he replied quietly.

Dean sat up slowly, a grin creeping onto his lips. "Sammy, are you blushing?"

"No..." Sam stammered, looking out his window to hide his face from Dean.

"Huh... I betcha I know what you wanna do," Dean said, his cocky grin still on his face.

Sam blushed deeper, becoming more flustered.

Dean slapped his hand down on Sam's thigh, making his brother shiver slightly.

"Which way do you want me to do it?" he asked, pushing his other thoughts away to focus on this.

"Um... actually... I... I was hoping you'd let me do it this time..." Sam said quietly, glancing sideways at his brother.

Dean laughed. "That's funny, Sammy... I don't think you can handle it. You have no experience. Well... except with girls, but not with guys," he said, lightly massaging Sam's thigh.

Sam blushed as deep as possible. "I can handle it, Dean... I've been paying attention to the last few times we've done it..."

"Really?" Dean sat back, looking at Sam with a surprised grin.

"Yes..." Sam mumbled, fidgeting.

Dean unbuckled his seat belt and came close to Sam's face. "Well, if that's what you want, the car won't have enough room. So you're right--we should go check into that motel, but..."

"But...?" Sam echoed, feeling suddenly hot with Dean so close to his face.

"...but, if you can't pass the following test, I'll be the one screwing _you _senseless," Dean finished, stroking his younger brother's cheek.

"Alright... what's the test?" Sam asked, urging to kiss Dean's lips.

"Sammy, I want you to French kiss me," Dean replied, staring straight into Sam's eyes.

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "French kiss you, Dean?"

Dean smirked. "Yeah. You've never used your tongue when I'm Frenching you, so I want to see how good you are. If I feel that you can do that well, I'll let you screw me, " he explained. "I don't want to be dominated by an amateur. Not even if he's my own baby brother." He pushed some hair behind Sam's ear.

Sam stared at Dean for a minute, fidgeting again.

"Fine... You have a deal..." he said, unbuckling his seat belt.

Dean closed his eyes. "I may hate deals now, but this one might actually be pretty good..." he said quietly, feeling Sam's fingers run to the back of his neck.

"Don't think or say anything about that, Dean..." Sam sighed, leaning in toward his brother.

"I know..." Dean mumbled right before he felt Sam's lips press against his.

Sam closed his eyes and felt Dean part his lips a little. He hesitated, then pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth after he felt him tug on his jacket.

The younger of the two brothers used what he learned from letting his older brother do the same to him: He first tasted Dean's tongue, then went to run his tongue along the roof of his mouth, moving on to outlining every tooth.

The two parted very briefly for air, then crashed lips again, Sam trying out every trick he had learned.

Dean couldn't help but want to moan, and wondered why Sam hadn't ever used his tongue before. His younger brother had definitely passed the test and Dean didn't want to wait thirty miles to check into a motel.

"S-Sam... Sam..." he breathed, pulling away briefly from his brother. "Wait..."

"Why, Dean?" Sam questioned, kissing Dean's bruised lips again.

Dean pulled away again. "Can we finish this in here? In the car?" he whispered, looking into Sam's eyes again.

Sam sat back, sighing. "Dean, you promised if I passed, we would check into that motel. It has more room so I can see what I'm doing..."

"I know, but I really don't feel like driving with a hard-on and knowing you have a very skilled tongue," Dean replied, "and besides, it's a tighter fit in the car. Remember? When we were in Texas that one time?" He chuckled, winking at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, blushing. "Yes, Dean, I remember, but this would be my first time topping you and I want to do that in a bed."

Dean dropped his shoulders. "Alright, we'll do it in a bed..." he agreed, turning to fasten his seat belt.

Sam smiled, fastening his seat belt too as Dean started the car.

*

Dean opened the door to their rented room, letting Sam in. He closed the door after hanging the "Do Not Disturb" and locked it. They kicked off their boots.

"Alright, Sammy, let's--"

Sam cut Dean off, pushing him against the wall, crushing his lips on his.

Dean arched an eyebrow, but opened his mouth to let Sam's tongue enter.

Sam unzipped Dean's jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. Dean did the same to Sam's jacket, pulling him as close as possible.

When the two pulled away for air, Dean whispered, "What made you decide that?"

"You do it to me all the time," Sam replied, kissing along Dean's jawline and on his neck.

"Of course..." Dean smirked, but then made a little "yip!" sound.

Sam looked up at him, and when he saw the light blush across his cheeks, he smirked. "Dean..."

"Wh... what?" Dean tried to avoid looking embarrassed.

"_You _have a sweet spot?" Sam asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah... so?" Dean replied, clearing his throat. "Everyone has at least one..."

Sam chuckled.

Dean blushed. "You're only the fourth one to find it..." he mumbled.

"Are you serious? All those girls you did it with and only three have found your sweet spot?" Sam asked, biting his lip to hold a laugh.

Dean blushed deeper. "Sam, let's just focus on the task at hand, please."

"Alright," Sam chuckled. He pulled off Dean's shirt. He grinned, kissing the spot between Dean's neck and shoulder, a little toward his collarbone.

Dean shivered. "Dammit, Sam... don't tease my sweet spot like that..."

"Why? You do that to mine every single time we do it. Exactly right behind the left ear just below the lobe. Now... I'm dominating, so I'm going to do whatever I want to do to you," Sam said cooly, smiling at Dean, shrugging.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright..."

Sam pulled Dean toward the bed and pushed him down on it, crawling on top of him.

"Whoa... Sammy, wait..." Dean said, putting a finger to Sam's lips before he kissed him.

"What?" Sam looked at him questioningly.

"I don't want you to be aggressive. I want that sweet, gentle Sam I always fuck, alright?" Dean replied, stroking Dean's cheek.

"Dean, I want to be a little aggressive so you know what it's like to be in my position a couple nights every week...." Sam argued, keeping his voice low.

"Work your way up to it, but start out gentle. I did the same with you, remember?" Dean argued back, running his fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam sighed, knowing he was right. "Okay..." he whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips against Dean's.

He kissed his way down his neck and kissed across Dean's chest, outlining every muscle.

Sam sat up, pulling his shirt off over his head and tossing it to the side, coming back down to tease Dean's nipples.

"Sam..." Dean breathed, closing his eyes and tangling his fingers in Sam's hair. His breath hitched when he felt Sam's lips brush along the top of his jeans.

Running his fingers along the rim of Dean's jeans, Sam felt a smile come to his lips. He was actually getting a chance to finally dominate his older brother--to do to him what he always did random nights of the week. He was going to give his first try everything he had.

He unbuttoned Dean's jeans and almost chuckled when he decided to unzip the zipper with his teeth.

Dean noticed and suppressed a small laugh. "Ahw, Sam... you _were _paying attention..."

Sam looked up at him with a smile. "I told you," he replied.

Dean smiled back, and ran a hand through Sam's hair. "Show me more of the tricks you learned..."

"Oh, I will, and I think you'll be quite impressed at what you've taught me," Sam replied, a smirk replacing his smile.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Sammy..." Dean closed his eyes when Sam's breath found its way into his jeans.

Sam pulled off his brother's jeans, pushing them off the side of the bed. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed the bulge in Dean's boxers. He looked up at him.

"Dean, just how big did you get earlier?"

"Whip it out and see," Dean replied with a shrug.

Sam rolled his eyes, but was eager to see how big his older brother was. He pulled of Dean's boxers and felt his heart leap into this throat when Dean's thick nine inches of hot, fleshy steel popped out. It was so stiff that it nearly touched Dean's abdomen.

"Oh wow... Dean, I don't know if that would fit in my mouth... I mean, it's got to be about two inches thick..." Sam whispered, swallowing.

"You can take it, Sam..." Dean replied with a moan after. "Damn, that cool air feels good..."

"I... I'll try..." Sam said quietly, taking the base of Dean's manhood into his hand. He took a deep breath, leaning down and giving the tiny slit a lick to start off with.

Dean gasped, clutching the sheets in his hands. "Take it all, Sammy..." he whispered.

"Not yet, Dean..." Sam replied, only taking the head into his mouth.

"Sam..." Dean hissed, spreading his knees a bit further.

Sam sucked on the head for a while, squeezing the base so Dean wouldn't come too quickly. He also licked with the tip of his tongue while slowly sucking.

Dean arched his back, clutching and releasing the bed sheets, deeply moaning Sam's name.

When Sam felt his mouth was stretched enough, he slowly took all of Dean's nine inches into his mouth.

"Saaammm!" Dean moaned loudly, throwing his head back onto the pillows.

Sam began to slowly bob his head up and down on Dean's shaft, trying not to gag due to how long it was.

"Oh yeah! That's how you do it, Sammy!" Dean moaned, writhing as Sam picked up his pace.

Sam felt his own member strain each time Dean moaned. He wanted out of his jeans really soon.

Giving Dean's member one more lick, he replaced his mouth with his hand, moving up Dean's body with kissed, reaching his mouth. As he jacked him off with his hand, Sam took advantage of Dean's parted lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair, battling Sam's tongue with his own, and pushing himself into his younger brother's hand. He felt heat rise into his groin, and knew he was about to explode.

"Sam... Sammy..." Dean gasped between kisses, "...I'm... I'm about to..."

"About to what? Say it, Dean, say it..." Sam whispered in his brother's ear, picking his pace up a little more.

"I'm about to come!" Dean moaned the last word of his reply as he threw his head back, his cum covering Sam's hand as he came long and hard.

Sam chuckled. "I can tell..." he said, bringing his hand up to show Dean how much of it was covered.

Dean chuckled, a little embarrassed. "Yeah... you might want to go wash that off..." he said, pursing his lips.

Sam crawled off Dean, walking to the bathroom.

"Dean," he called over the rushing water of the faucet.

"Yeah?"

"Get inside the covers. That way, when we get tired, we can just fall asleep without having to get into bed," Sam replied, turning off the faucet and drying his hands.

He walked back out into the room and saw Dean lying propped against the pillows, under the covers, his hands behind his head.

Dean smiled. "I was a step ahead of you, Sammy," he said.

Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled back. He unbuckled his belt and slid off his jeans and briefs. He then slid into the covers, placing his lips lightly on Dean.

"Sam..." Dean mumbled against his brother's lips.

"Hm?" Sam replied, giving Dean two more kisses.

"Want me to suck you off?" Dean asked, muffled by yet another kiss.

"No..." Sam replied, placing his palm on Dean's cheek, kissing him again.

Dean pulled away briefly. "Why not?" he whispered, staring into Sam's hazel eyes again.

"I want to come inside of you..." Sam whispered back, resting his forehead on Dean's.

"Oh... of course... I just though since I always get to suck you off that I'd--"

"Shut up, Dean," Sam chuckled, cupping his brother's face and giving him a wet kiss.

Dean arched his eyebrows, closing his eyes, responding to the kiss, cupping the back of Sam's head to deepen the kiss, sucking on Sam's tongue.

Sam pulled away a little bit, just long enough to tell Dean to spread his legs. He then began to kiss him again, moving to position himself between his legs.

"Sam..." Dean breathed, putting a finger to Sam's lips. "Hold up..."

Sam looked at his brother.

"You want to do it that way, or do you want to take me from behind?" Dean whispered huskily.

"Dean... I want to see your face when I'm making love to you..." Sam replied, staring into the hazel eyes of his older brother.

Dean's heart skipped a beat when Sam said the words 'making love.' Up until now, the two brothers just called it casual sex, but Sam was taking it to the next level.

"Sammy..." Dean whispered quietly, staring back into Sam's hazel eyes.

Sam arched his eyebrows. "Well, Dean? Are we going to finish this or have a staring contest the rest of the night?" he asked.

Dean snapped back to reality. "Uh"--he cleared his throat--"yeah, let's finished this. I don't mind you taking me from the front..." he replied.

"Good, because that's what we're only going to be doing," Sam said, pulling Dean down as to not have him hit his head on the wall.

"Why?" Dean asked, squirming to get comfortable.

"That's all I have the energy for, and since..." Sam trailed off, looking down at Dean's amulet.

"...and since...?" Dean echoed, cocking an eyebrow. "What is it, Sam?"

"Since you only have two weeks left, I want to see your face, not have you turn your back to me..." Sam blurted out, looking away again, to avoid Dean's eyes.

Dean stared at Sam, not knowing what to say. "Sam..."

Sam got up, grabbing his briefs. "I don't feel like doing it anymore..." he mumbled, moving to get dressed.

Dean grabbed his wrist, causing his to stop. "Sammy, I told you I didn't mind you taking me from the front. Now go ahead and take me from the front," he said, looking up at Sam with pleading eyes. "If I only have two weeks left, I want to enjoy spending time with my little brother, so please, Sam--finish what you started..."

Sam sighed, thinking it over. He knew Dean was right, and he wanted to spend the time he had left with him too.

He looked up at Dean, nodding. "Alright," he said quietly.

Dean smiled. "Thank you, Sam..." he said, pushing some hair behind Sam's ear.

Sam nodded. "Of course, Dean..." he quietly replied. He kicked his clothes away, sliding back under the covers, coming over Dean.

Dean stroked his younger brother's cheek, looking up at him. "I'm all yours, Sammy..." he whispered.

Sam closed his eyes, nodded again, and slowly pushed himself into Dean.

Dean closed his eyes as well, arching his back to bring Sam deeper into him.

Sam opened his eyes, rocking his hips slowly, watching Dean moan his name. He gradually thrusted faster, trying to work at different angles like Dean had a few nights ago.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, throwing his head back as he moaned loudly, giving his younger brother full access to his bare neck.

Sam leaned down, first kissing the protective circle tattoo on Dean's collarbone, moving sideways up his neck, sucking gently on the flesh. He then licked along his jawline, finally placing his lips on Dean's, picking up more speed.

Dean moaned, gasped, and made other little noises into Sam's mouth, meeting his thrusts with his own. He gladly and silently agreed to let Sam lace fingers with him over his head, gripping Sam's hands, never wanting to let go.

Sam felt his climax coming and thrusted faster and a little harder into Dean, going in as deep as he could.

"Dean..." Sam gasped into his older brother's mouth, trying to signal his climax.

Dean didn't need a signal. He just nuzzled Sam's neck, whispering, "Let it out, Sammy..."

Sam buried his face in the crevice of Dean's neck, his voice muffled as he cried out Dean's name. exploding deep inside him.

The last thing he heard before he passed out was Dean whispering, "That's it, Sammy..."

*

The bright sunlight shone in through the curtains of the motel room, forcing Sam awake from his deep sleep. As soon as Sam opened his eyes, he immediately closed them, turning his face away from the sunlight. He then realized that he was on top of a sleeping Dean, wrapped up in his arms. The covers weren't completely covering them, though; they came up to Sam's mid-back, but Sam felt warm as he watched Dean sleep peacefully.

For a moment, Sam felt completely safe, as if they were living normal lives again. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to just wake up with Dean without having any worries for the first few longs moments he was awake. If felt wonderful.

Sam leaned down and lightly kissed Dean's lips. It was a sweet-sounding kiss, and when Sam pulled his lips away, his hazel eyes met with Dean's now-open equally hazel ones, and he smiled.

"Good morning..." Sam whispered, leaning on an elbow.

Dean smiled sleepily back. "Morning..." he whispered in reply. He brought his hand up to stroke Sam's cheek. "You were unbelievable last night..."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I have my moments," he replied.

Dean laughed. "You need to have moments more often, so I won't have to use so much energy..." he said, receiving a small smack on the chest from Sam.

"So does that mean I can get a turn every now and then to screw _you _instead of _you _screwing _me_?" Sam asked, arching his eyebrows with a smirk.

"We'll see..." Dean replied slowly after thinking for a minute, smiling up at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, then looked over to where the sunlight shone in. "It stopped raining..." he said, nodding toward the window.

Dean followed his gaze. "Yeah..." he replied quietly.

Sam looked down at Dean.

Dean looked up at him. "What?"

Sam shook his head. "We should get going..." he replied.

Dean nodded

*

After gathering their clothes, Sam took one last look around the room, then followed Dean out to the Impala.

Dean moved things around in the trunk, putting the duffel bag of clothes in there. He looked up at Sam, hand on the hood of the truck. "You ready?"

Sam nodded.

Dean shut the trunk.

* * *

**So there you are. The "sequel" to "Heat" that I have already posted up on here.  
I know it's been a long time since I updated, and I deeply apologize. I just got my own laptop so I'll be uploading stories a lot more now. :) In the meanwhile, check out my other stories. -heart-**


End file.
